A moment of happiness
by johnprewett
Summary: The war is finally over and Harry desperately needs some relaxation. In the end he gets more than he hoped. He experiences a moment of happiness.


It was one of those wonderful summer days that Harry could enjoy with his friends in peace. Voldemort had been defeated weeks before, and after all that pain and grief, everyone felt a desire to rest for a while. Fortunately, the weather was on their side and everyone wanted nothing more than to cool down a bit. It was quite hot and so Bill and Fleur invited the whole family to spend a few days at Shell Cottage on the beach. The beach was quiet and secluded and Harry had no problem with it. On the contrary.

So Harry were together with Ron and Hermione on the beach. George, who had lost his twin brother, also needed a little time for himself. Mrs Weasley had also come along to take care of them, as she said. Mr. Weasley and Percy hadn´t come along. Both wanted to help the ministry to remedy the chaos that had arisen. Ginny had refused to be in a house with Fleur. Apparently, she had still not overcome her aversion to Fleur. Harry thought it was a pity she hadn´t come along. He had hoped to revive their relationship.

This morning, everyone was on the beach again, except for Ron and Hermione. The two had a small quarrel. Harry couldn´t imagine what might be the cause of the dispute this time. His thoughts flew off as he saw Mrs. Weasley in her pale blue swimsuit. He looked at her naked legs, her butt-covered buttocks, and her breasts. Her close-fitting swimsuit emphasized her figure. She probably had not worn her swimsuit for some time, but she still looked good.

He realized that he had never seen Ron's mother like this before. Again and again he had to stare at her breasts. It was clear to see that they were anything but small. Mrs. Wealey looked at him from time to time and he quickly looked away. Had she noticed anything? He would rather not be caught by her as he looked at her breasts. Somehow he had always seen Mrs. Weasley as Ron's mother, but never as a woman. But now he was just about to imagine how she would look naked.

Time passed and it was slowly noon. Harry looked anxiously at the house as Ron and Hermione came out of the door and walked toward the dunes. They were still arguing. Both were wearing swimwear, but obviously they didn´t want to go swimming. Mrs. Weasley, too, looked after them.

"Maybe I should talk to the them.", she said. "I don´t know why they argue again."

"I'm coming, too.", Harry said as Mrs. Weasley rose.

"All right.", Mrs. Weasley said and they both followed.

The path led through the dunes behind the house directly to a small forest. Here the sound of the waves was still to hear. And something else was heard. Harry and Mrs. Weasley stopped immediately. Then they saw Ron and Hermione beside a tree group. Hermione's bikini top was on the ground. She herself knelt before Ron, who was completely naked and leaned against a tree.

Harry and Mrs. Weasley immediately went behind a nearby tree. But Ron had closed his eyes and Hermione knelt with her back to them. Her long brown hair fell over her naked back. She had spread her legs a little, so that her butt came out very well. Luckily, she still had her bikini panties on. But that would not last long.

Harry blushed as he saw his two best friends. It was a little embarrassing for him. But Hermione's back was so beautiful. How her butt would look, if this would not be hidden by her panties. He watched as her head slowly moved back and forth, while Ron still closed his eyes and moaned softly.

"Obviously, the two of them get along well.", Harry said softly. "Shall we go back?"

"Yes.", said Molly. "We ... we should leave them alone and go back." Then she looked at Harry. "Oh, what have we got there?"

Harry followed her gaze and recognized what she meant. Harry's cock had become stiff and was clearly visible under his swimming trunks. He blushed. Harry quickly held his hands against it, but it was too late. Mrs. Weasley had already seen it and Harry didn´t dare to look at her. He heard her chuckle.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley. It ... it just happened. I don´t know why ... "

"Oh, Harry. It's not bad." He looked up and saw her smile. "You're aroused. It's perfectly normal at your age."

"I… I´m sorry."

"It's all right, Harry." She looked at him amused. "One thing is certain: in this state you can´t go back to the house. What would Bill and Fleur say when they see you like this?"

"You're right, that would not be a good idea."

"Good, then we should do something about it. But not here. Otherwise the two will see us."

Molly took him by the hand and pulled him away with him. Harry didn´t know what she was up to. He followed her for a few minutes without asking questions. Then she paused and turned to him. What was she going to do? Then she pressed him against a nearby tree. He was so surprised that he didn´t resist. She had come closer and closer to him. Then he could feel her right hand between his legs. He gasped as she began to massage him.

"That feels very promising, young man." Then she knelt in front of him and began pulling down his trunks. Slowly, teasingly, looking up at him. He gazed back at her, hands clenching and unclenching with anticipation. As his trunks were tugged down, his hard cock swung upwards. Molly could just make way, otherwise he would have hit her in the cheek.

"Wow. Impressive, Harry. I could feel you're pretty big. But this ..." She grabbed his cock and slowly drove his shaft up and down. "I haven´t seen such a big and beautiful cock for a long time. And your balls look as if they're really full. It must be painful. Right?" He nodded. "Then let me relieve you of those pain. I may try, Harry?"

Without waiting for an answer she opened her mouth and popped the dickhead inside. He moaned. This sensation made him almost cum. He could feel the warmth of her mouth around his cock. She took a few more inches of the pulsing cock inside her mouth. He started automatically to thrust his hips forward in time with her head and she wrapped her left hand around his balls, kneading and massaging them. Harry was in heaven. He closed his eyes and clung with his hands on the tree, as he moved his hips back and forth.

"Mrs… Mrs. Weasley."

"Harry, would you mind if we called each other by our given names?"

"Um… ok… M-Molly." She smiled and continued with her blowjob. After a while she took his cock out of her mouth and looked up at him.

"Is there any specific you want me to do?"

"Eh? Well…"

"Oh, I know something." With these words she slipped the straps of her swimsuit over her shoulders and uncovered her breasts. Then she took his cock between her heavy tits and gave him a big smile while he moaned and closed his eyes for a few seconds. "How about fucking my breasts. You love my breasts, don´t you?"

"How...?"

"Harry, did you think I would not notice your looks? So, do you like my breasts?"

"Y-yes.", he moaned as she began to move her tits up and down. He could feel the soft pressure of her tits against his cock. "Your tits are so amazing, Molly."

Harry noticed that his hips moved by themselves again. Back and forth. This feeling was wonderful. His cock between her big breasts. In the past, he had always found himself thinking about it. How her breasts looked. How they felt. It had always occupied him.

"Wow, Harry. Your big cock and my breasts are fitting very well."

"M-Molly… your tits… feeling so good."

"I´m so glad, Harry." Harry felt his orgasm approaching. His hips moved faster and faster. Molly looked up at him.

"Oh, your cock is throbbing. Are you about to cum, Harry?"

"Yes… I… I´m about… to cum."

"It´s alright, Harry. Let it all out. Give me all you have."

With a suppressed groan, he exploded. He closed his eyes and let it happen. He felt how he sprayed everything on her. His legs were trembling slightly and he held his hands against the tree. Then he opened his eyes and looked down at Molly. Her breasts were full of his sperm. A splash had also landed on her cheek. He looked surprised at his load and was amazed that he could cum so much. Molly seemed to have no problems with it. She took the splash on her cheek with a finger and licked it with pleasure.

"Wow. That was a huge load, Harry.", she said and ran with her hands over her cum covered breasts. Then she licked her fingers with pleasure and looked at his still hard cock. "Hmm. Your cum is so delicious. But even after shooting so much cum, it hasn´t gone soft at all.

"I... I'm sorry.", Harry said. He was still slightly out of breath.

"Oh no. It's okay, Harry. Actually, it's a compliment for an old woman like me that a young man becomes aroused at the sight of my body." Harry looked at her puzzled." I'm not so young, Harry. And not so pretty. So it´s a compliment for me that I´m able to arouse you."

"But you're beautiful, Molly. Many girls would envy you because of your big breasts." She smiled and he felt a little embarrassed.

"That's very nice of you." She rose. "So you find me attractive?" He nodded. "Then you shall receive your reward."

Harry watched as she took off the rest of her swimsuit. She laid it aside and stood completely naked before him. He was so caught by her sight that he just stood there for about a minute and looked at her. For the first time he saw her shaved pussy and it was clearly to see that she was aroused, too.

"Are you ready for the next step?" She leaned her back against a nearby tree and waved him to her. "Come on, Harry. I've been taking care of you. Now it's time you take care of me."

Harry came to her. When he stood in front of her, he looked at her uncertainly. She put her hands on his shoulder and told him to kneel in front of her. He obeyed and knelt before her, so his head was at the height of her pussy. Her hands moved to his neck and she pulled him towards her.

Involuntarily, his hands touched her thighs and they wandered further up to her butt. The feeling of her ass in his hands was incredible. He kneaded her ass cheeks with his hands and she sighed. Then he focused on her pussy. He spread her lips and licked it from bottom to top. This made her moan.

"Oh yes, Harry! Lick me right there!" He noticed that her sweet juices came out. After a while she moaned louder. "Please stop, Harry. It's time for the next step. "

Harry pulled away from her pussy and looked disappointed at her. She smiled at him and motioned him to stand up. Then she raised one leg. He stepped closer and she turned him around with her leg. With one arm he slipped her leg.

"Ok. This time please fuck my pussy, Harry."

"Are… are you really ok with that?"

"That's all right, Harry. Come here and fuck me." He got in position and his cock was at her entrance. When his cock touched her pussy, he shivered slightly.

"Oh God. I´m about to fuck Molly Weasley, my best friend´s mother.", he thought. "And I don´t care. Ron will never know. He's too busy with Hermione. No one will know. So I can fuck her without having a bad conscience. "

When he slowly entered her, she moaned softly. Harry pushed his dick into her slowly, inch by inch, moving his hips to put his length into her. She groaned with each deepening thrust. He pushed his cock even deeper inside her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him. Harry was so puzzled that he did not resist. Her tongue explored his mouth as his cock was sliding in and out of her pussy. This kiss with Molly was too good for him to interrupt it. Her lips were so soft and she was so experienced that he closed his eyes and gave himself to this kiss. Then he began to move inside her.

"Oh! It´s been so long… since I had a cock… inside my pussy! It´s amazing!", she moaned and he increased his speed a little. The moisture and warmth of her pussy excited him even more.

"Ahh. You are so big. It´s reaching… all the way inside."

"Want me to stop?", asked Harry.

"No, Harry. Please. Fuck me against the tree!"

He didn't stop at all. Harry increased the speed and making her moan louder. He was worried people nearby could hear them. But then he saw her big tits jiggle as he pushed inside her. At that moment, he did not care whether someone was listening or watching. He did not care. He wanted to fuck her, no matter what happened. This woman was extraordinary. She let herself fuck by him, although he was so young that he could be her son. But she obviously didn´t mind. Apparently, she didn´t care as long as he made her happy with his big cock. His hips started to move rhythmically with hers as the two really got into it.

After a while they decided to switch positions. Now Harry lay on the ground. Molly straddled him and reached down and grabbed Harry's cock. Molly smirked as she placed it at her entrance and his cock started to slide inside her. Seconds later he felt her tight grip around his member. She started pumping his dick up and down. He placed his hands on her thighs to feel her skin. Molly looked at Harry with the most luscious smile while he gazed at her big boobs bouncing up and down. Molly arched her back and moved her arms behind her to rest her body in that position. Harry thrusted his hips as much as he could, trying to follow Molly´s up-and-down movements.

"Oh, yes. It feels so good.", she gasped. "You are so huge!"

She paused briefly and moved her hips sideways. Harry groaned tormented. Then she continued her up and down movements.

''You like that, Harry?'' He nodded.

"Oh, yes. Keep going, Molly. Please."

Molly moaned softly and closed her eyes. It was that moment when Harry felt he could hold it any longer. He tried to distract himself but it was no use. The sex with Molly was too good. He increased the speed.

"Molly, I´m coming.", he gasped.

"Yes. Give me everything you have. Fill me with your cum. Pump my pussy full of it!"

Harry was nervous. She didn´t make any plans to come down from him. Although he had told her he was about to cum. But she still fucked him. Did she want him to cum inside her?

Seconds later his cock exploded, spewing his semen inside her womb. He moaned loud, filling her up. Harry felt so good after erupting, closing his eyes and bathing in the goodness. Molly moved her head back and moaned quietly as her pussy was getting filled by Harry's jizz. Then she collapsed and rolled off of him. When she laid next to him, she kissed his neck. Semen began oozing out of her. Harry didn´t know how long they were lying on the ground. The sun rose higher and higher. It had to be noon soon.

"We should go back, Harry. The others are certainly worried."

"You're right.", he said. They dressed and headed back to Shell Cottage. Both went silent until the house came in sight. Molly turned to him.

"Listen, Harry. You better not tell anyone what happened before. It´s a secret between us."

"Yes, of course. But ... was that a one-time thing or ...?" She smirked.

"Who knows?" He smiled.

"There you are.", said Bill, when they arrived at the house shortly thereafter. "Where have you been?" Harry looked uncertain at Molly.

"We were looking for Ron and Hermione.", Molly said. "We wanted to talk to them, but we didn´t find them."

"Oh.", Bill said. "Well, they are here. They've been back for quite a while. Why are you back now? Have you searched the whole county for them?"

"No.", said Harry. "When we didn´t find them, we took a walk, forgetting the time."

"Oh, ok. Come, you two. It's time for dinner."

"Sounds good.", Harry said and walked into the house with Molly. He couldn´t resist a grin. If Bill knew what he had done with his mother an hour ago.

End


End file.
